The Boyfriend Game
by ninja-09
Summary: the gatekeepers get featured at a new game show! :)
1. Convincing the Gatekeepers

The Boyfriend Game  
by: Ninja_09 -.-;  
Chapter 1  
dedicated to: Chibi Ruri the hentai freak  
  
* * *   
  
Disclaimer: Gatekeepers doesn't belong to me blah blah blah... Don't sue me blah blah blah...  
  
Author's notes: I'm the worst fanfic writer in the history of the world. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. If you read it though, please review it. FLAME ME, BOMB ME, Just please review my fic!   
  
Words inside denote thoughts! ^_^  
  
* * * * DON'T READ THIS BECAUSE THIS IS TOTAL NONSENSE * * * *   
  
Ninja_09: Warned ya didn't I?  
  
Chibi Ruri: Ninja, when the hell are you gonna write a readable fic?  
  
Ninja_09: When I win the nobel prize,ahou!  
  
Chibi Ruri: .....  
  
Ninja_09: Wow! Chibi Ruri shut up! A miracle!!! *looks up to the sky*   
  
Chibi Ruri: Bakero! What do you mean by 'miracle' you $*@%^ @$$!!!   
  
Ninja_09: -_-; My happiness ends here...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Speaker Alarm: Teen Romance is in the air! Think of all the good times you'd share! All special class officers, please report!  
  
Ukiya: The alarm!  
  
Ruriko: Let's go!  
  
* * * The Gatekeepers Go to the AEGIS base through their secret paths * * *   
  
Gatekeepers: We're here, Commander!  
  
*The chair whirls around to reveal a girl with long black hair and an amused expression*  
  
Girl: Hi Gatekeepers!  
  
Gatekeepers: NANI?!  
  
Ruriko: What are you doing there sitting on the commander's chair?  
  
Girl: Umm...The commander decided to take a vacation so I'm in charge now!!!  
  
Ukiya: Nani? No way!  
  
Girl: Yes way! In fact, I have an important mission for all of you!  
  
Bancho: What is it ? I, Banaba Chotaro will gladly do it, just make sure I get paired up with Hime Ruriko! *looks all starry eyed* I'll do anything for hime!  
  
Megumi: hmm...an important mission....if Ruriko screws this one...then...I might be able to prove that I'm better than her!  
  
Girl: Umm...it's a secret...Just come with me!  
  
Kaoru: Who the hell are you anyway?!  
  
Girl: Oh...sorry...I forgot to introduce myself... Anyway, I.....AM....NINJA!!! *thunder and lightning effects*   
  
Gatekeepers: *sweatdrop*  
  
Feiring: Not another fic writer!  
  
Ninja: Yes. Except I'm worse. I'm a wannabe fic writer.  
  
Reiko: Oh no desu ne!  
  
Ninja: Well, I'm the fic writer here, so now please, follow me. *starts walking then notices the gatekeepers huddled up in a corner* Umm...guys, please follow me....  
  
Kaoru: Do you think we should trust her?  
  
Bancho: She looks totally harmless to me.  
  
Ukiya: That's what you think!  
  
Specs: Yeah...fanfic writers can do whatever they want with the characters in their story  
  
Reiko: But she said that she was a 'wannabe' writer desu...  
  
Ruriko: We can't be to sure can we? *looks at Ninja with a suspicious look while Ninja flashes an innocent smile back at her*  
  
Megumi: Why don't you want to go on the 'mission?' Are you scared?  
  
Ruriko: Of course not! *glares at Megumi*  
  
Feiring: I say we give it a try! You know, maybe it might be very important...  
  
Bancho: Yeah! What d'ya say, hime?  
  
Ruriko: I say we give it a try! I can handle any mission! How bout you? *she pointed at Reiko, Specs and Kaoru*  
  
Specs: Alright with me I guess...  
  
Kaoru: Same here!  
  
Reiko: Sou desu ne!  
  
Ruriko: Alright! Let's go for it!  
  
Ukiya: *ahem* Aren't you forgetting to ask someone?  
  
Ruriko: Oh, yes.^^; Captain Ukiya, do you agree with us? *she shot him a challenging look* Or are you scared?   
  
Ukiya: Of course not! Let's go now! *he pumped his fist upward* Ninja, we're ready to go!  
  
Ninja: ZzzZz...ZzZzzzz...ZzzZzZ...Nani?  
  
Ukiya: The 'mission'?  
  
Ninja: Oh, yeah *yawn* Hai.  
  
Ukiya: So where do we go?  
  
Ninja: Over there! *snaps her fingers and then a huge hole appears infront of them* Follow me!  
  
*Ninja jumps through the hole*  
  
Specs: Are you sure you wanna go through with this?  
  
Ukiya: Of course!  
  
*The Gatekeepers all jump through the hole*  
  
*The hole closes up as soon as they land*  
  
Ninja: Welcome to the set of....Boyfriends and Girlfriends R' Us!   
  
Gatekeepers: NANI?!  
  
Ruriko: I thought you said this was an important mission?!  
  
Ninja: It is! It's a very difficult game to play you know?  
  
Ukiya: It is? *gulp* O-on s-second thought, let's get going back to school!  
  
Ninja: Uh-uh! *wags a finger* No can do! I just used up all of my power!   
  
Gatekeepers: Nani?! You did?!  
  
Ninja: Yup.  
  
Specs: You Liar! Fanfic writers don't lose their powers!  
  
Ninja: Well, I just did. Plus, I'm only a wannabe writer, okay?  
  
Ruriko: Of all the dumb luck! We're stuck with a stupid wannabe in a weird place!  
  
Bancho: Don't worry, Hime Ruriko! I'm here to protect you!  
  
Ruriko: Baka! I don't need your protection! I got my gate power! *thinks for a while then it hits her* Yeah! I can just use my gate power! GATE---  
  
Ninja: You wouldn't wanna do that, Ruriko!  
  
Ruriko: Oh yes I do! GATE OPEN!!!! Itai!!! *an electric force suddenly attacks her*  
  
Ukiya: Rurippe! Daijoubu?!  
  
Ruriko: I'm fine, Shun! Stop calling me Rurippe will you!!!!  
  
Ninja: Told ya so! Anyway, you'll be separated into groups. Ukiya, Bancho and Specs, you stay at this corner *points at a row of chairs on a stage* while Ruriko, Kaoru, Reiko, Megumi and Feiring, you stay over there. *points to a row opposite the boys' row.  
  
Ukiya: Hey! How come there 5 of them and only 3 of us?! That's unfair!   
  
Ninja: Ok, I'll add another member to your group! *snaps her fingers then Kageyama suddenly appears*   
  
Ukiya: Kageyama?!   
  
Kageyama: BUGS!!! ALL OF YOU ARE BUGS!!!   
  
Ukiya: What is HE doing here?!  
  
Ninja: Well, since you asked for another member...  
  
Ukiya: Yeah, but not HIM!  
  
Ninja: Whatever.  
  
Specs: Hey! They're still more of them!  
  
Ninja: Oh, yes. Umm...Feiring, why don't you go play with Yukino for a while?   
  
Feiring: Demo...  
  
Ninja: *snaps her fingers then Feiring disappears* Alright! Now that we're all set, let's start the show!!!   
  
Specs: Hey! I thought that you lost all of your powers! You're so unfair!  
  
Ninja: Whatever. Just shut up. Well, now my work is done here.   
  
Ruriko: What d'ya mean?  
  
Ninja: It's time to summon our host now! HEY CHIBI RURI!!! I GOT SOME HENTAI TAPES HERE FOR YA!  
  
*A little girl clutching a teddy bear and a ribbon on her hair [think Ruriko style]*  
  
Chibi Ruri: WHAT?! WHERE?!  
  
Ninja: Yes! Tricked ya! Well, it's your turn now! Remember you're supposed to host tonight's episode of... Boyfriends and Girlfriends R' Us!!!   
  
Chibi Ruri:....Where's the hentai?  
  
Ninja: Is that all you think about?! How old are you anyway?  
  
Chibi Ruri: *counts her fingers* I'm Ten years old! ^_^   
  
Ruriko: Hey! That ain't no Chibi Ruri!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Why?! *glares* Got a problem with that?!  
  
Ruriko: *looks nervous* Er-no....  
  
Chibi Ruri: Good! *grins* Now Let's start our show! Ninja! Aren't you supposed to direct this?  
  
Ninja: Oh...Yeah!   
  
Chibi Ruri: Well start it now, ya piece of $#!^  
  
Ninja: Don't call me that ya @$$#&%*  
  
Chibi Ruri: Alright sis!   
  
Ninja: Lights! Camera! Action! *the stage is suddenly decorated with hearts and lights, even red confetti is scattered on the stage*  
  
Chibi Ruri: Are you all ready for your worst nightmare?  
  
  
--to be continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Let's start the show!

The Boyfriend Game  
by: Ninja_09 & Some contributions from: Chibi Ruri  
Chapter 2  
dedicated to: Coke-the beverage that keeps me going on. ^_^  
  
* * *   
  
Disclaimer: Gatekeepers doesn't belong to me blah blah blah... Don't sue me blah blah blah...  
  
Author's notes: I'm the worst fanfic writer in the history of the world. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. If you read it though, please review it. FLAME ME, BOMB ME, Just please review my fic!   
  
Words inside denote thoughts! ^_^  
  
* * * * DON'T READ THIS BECAUSE THIS IS TOTAL NONSENSE * * * *   
  
Ninja_09: I told ya so!   
  
Chibi Ruri: I changed my mind, Ninja! Your fic is so awesome!   
  
Ninja_09: You're just saying that cause you're involved here!  
  
Chibi Ruri: You d@*^ got that one right!  
  
Ninja_09: Whatever. *snaps her fingers then Chibi Ruri is automatically tied up with the telephone cord. Kageyama plushie also conveniently stuffed in her mouth.*   
  
Chibi Ruri: Mmmppphhhh!!!!  
  
Ninja_09: ^_^ That Kageyama plushie always works!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Ruri: Are you all ready for your worst nightmare?  
  
Gatekeepers: *gulp* N-not Really...  
  
Ninja: *jumps on the stage* Chibi Ruri, you idiot! Don't threaten them!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Whatever, sis! Just amusing myself...which reminds me...who are we entertaining?  
  
Ninja: You baka! The audience, of course! ^_^ *points to the crowd in front of them* Well, I'd better get back to my director position! Don't wanna keep the audience waiting y'know!   
  
Audience: Yeah!!!  
  
Ninja: Lights! Camera! Action!  
  
Chibi Ruri [in perfect news reporter voice]: Hello and good morning everyone! Here we are for another awesome episode of...."Boyfriends and Girlfriends R'Us!!!" Today, we have the really cool characters from....Gatekeepers!!! Say Hi to the audience, contestants!   
  
Gatekeepers: Hi everyone!!!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Now, the contestants will tell us some stuff about them! Let's start with...The Girls' team! Please introduce yourselves!   
  
Ruriko: Umm....Hi. My name is Ruriko. I'm a gatekeeper. My gate's called the Gate of Life!  
  
Kaoru: Hello everyone! I am Kaoru! I own the gate of close combat (?)!  
  
Reiko: Ohayo desu! Reiko here! My gate makes wonderful illusions! Wanna see them?!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Anou...maybe later, Reiko-chan! How bout you, Megumi?  
  
Megumi: .....  
  
Chibi Ruri: *sweatdrops* Megumi-chan doesn't seem to be in the mood. Anyway, Megumi owns a very cool gate! ^^;  
  
Megumi: .....  
  
Chibi Ruri: Whatever...Let's now move on to the boys' team!  
  
Ukiya: Hello! I'm Shun Ukiya! My gate is the best 'cause it's so powerful and cool....*continues to describe his gate*  
  
Chibi Ruri: Ok, Ukiya! How bout you, Specs?  
  
Specs: Konnichiwa! My name's Megane but you may call me Specs! I'm AEGIS' top mechanic!  
  
Bancho: I'm Bancho! I'm the most irresistable, cute, lovable, intelligent, handsome, macho.........  
  
Chibi Ruri: Alright, Bancho! He's so dense! Anything to say, Kageyama?  
  
Kageyama: ALL OF YOU ARE JUST BUGS ON THIS EARTH!!!  
  
Chibi Ruri: ^^; Please Excuse Kageyama-kun! He's in a bad mood today.  
  
Kageyama: *insert evil laugh* You wish, ya bug!  
  
Chibi Ruri: *glares* Whatever. *quickly changes mood and grins* Anyway, guys, now that you're done introducing yourselves...It's time....for...the....INTERESTING PART!!!   
  
Audience: Yay!!!! *cheers*  
  
Gatekeepers: ???  
  
Chibi Ruri: I'll be passing you a basket of questions written on tiny scrolls...one for the girls team color red and one for the boys color blue... *two baskets suddenly appear* All ya have to do is pick one up, then ask one of the contestants of the other team the question written on the scrolls! The contestant's name is written behind the scroll. You can only ask one question! First pick from the basket is the final choice. Anyone who attempts to replace their scroll will be severely punished, Understand?!  
  
Gatekeepers: Hai!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Alright then! You boys may start!  
  
Ukiya: *takes up a scroll and opens it* Anou...Kaoru-chan, who was your first kiss?  
  
Kaoru: *blushes* Do I have to answer that?  
  
Chibi Ruri: Yes, Kaoru. If ya don't then I'll do something ba-ad...  
  
Kaoru: Aright...B-bancho! *blushes furiously*  
  
Chibi Ruri: It's alright, Kaoru-chan! Nothing to be ashamed of, right, Bancho? Yuck!  
  
Bancho: Hai! Any girl who has kissed me should be proud of it!  
  
Kaoru: H-hai! *blushes harder*  
  
Chibi Ruri: Whatever...*throws up* Alright, Kaoru, your turn!  
  
Kaoru: *picks up a scroll and opens it* Ukiya-senpai, what was the first thing that attracts you to women?  
  
Ukiya: Hmm...that's a difficult question! *blushes*  
  
Chibi Ruri: Now, let's all be honest now, Ukiya-kun!   
  
Ukiya: Umm...I like girls who are smart....ITAI!!! *Ukiya is attacked by the same electric force that attacked Ruriko*  
  
Chibi Ruri: Told ya so! *slyly grins* Please answer the question again!  
  
Ukiya: Orororororo.......*swirly eyes*   
  
Kaoru: Daijoubu, Ukiya-senpai?  
  
Chibi Ruri: He'll be fine! Now, Ukiya-kun, answer the question now, onegai?  
  
Ukiya: ......Ow! *is attacked again*  
  
Ninja: Why don't ya just answer the stupid question?!  
  
Ukiya: Alright! I'll answer it! -_-; Kuso! This game really sucks *whispers his answer softly*  
  
Chibi Ruri: We can't hear you!!!!  
  
Ukiya: Fine, ilikewomenwhohavebigbreasts.  
  
Ruriko: Nani?!!!  
  
Bancho: *nosebleeds*  
  
Chibi Ruri: Okay, that answer's good enough! Now, Bancho-kun, it's your turn to ask a ques-tion!  
  
Bancho: *wipes his nose with his sleeve* Okay...*picks up a scroll.....* *gulps* Megumi, what brand of underwear do you use?   
  
Megumi: *is shocked* I don't intend to answer a stupid question like that.  
  
Chibi Ruri [in a singsong voice]: Then, we'll just have to find out! Oh, Nin-ja! We have a lit-tle prob-lem!  
  
Ninja: What the hell is it? *looks annoyed*  
  
Chibi Ruri [still in sing-song mode]: Megumi-san won't answer our lit-tle ques-tion!  
  
Ninja: Oh. Well, that's simple! *points her finger towards Megumi's skirt* We'll just have to find out for ourselves then!  
  
Megumi: *her skirt goes up a little* Eek! Okay! Okay! I'll answer your idiotic question!!!   
  
Bancho, Ukiya, Kageyama and Specs: *nosebleed*   
  
Chibi Ruri: Well, Megumi-san, we're wait-ing!  
  
B,U,K&S: Yeah, Megumi! We're wait-ing!  
  
Megumi: *blushes* So-en...  
  
Chibi Ruri: *Giggles* Arigato, Megumi-san. Your turn to ask now!   
  
Megumi: Thank heavens that was over...this is harder than I thought! *picks up a scroll* Kageyama. *blushes* Who do you like better, me or Ruriko and why?  
  
Kageyama: Simple. I don't like anyone of you because you're just stupid bugs waiting to be crushed.   
  
Ruriko & Megumi: *glare*  
  
Chibi Ruri: *sweatdrops* Okay, Kageyama. Your turn to ask.  
  
Kageyama:.......  
  
Chibi Ruri: Kageyama!  
  
Kageyama:.........  
  
Ninja: If ya don't follow instructions, I'll turn YOU into a bug!  
  
Kageyama:........eh? YOU? turn ME into a BUG? *evil laugh* I don't think so!  
  
Ninja: *claps her hands then Kageyama turns into a bug*   
  
Kageyama [in squeaky bug-like voice]: Shimatta! Alright! I'll do your ^*&%^#@ demands! just turn me back to normal!  
  
Ninja: That's better! *claps her hands again then Kageyama turns back to his normal self [antennae and wings included]  
  
Kageyama: Nani?! I thought you were gonna turn me back to normal!  
  
Ninja: Oh, yeah. *snaps her fingers and the wings and antennae disappear*   
  
Kageyama:.....*picks up a scroll and breaks the seal* Reiko.   
  
Reiko: Hai, desu?  
  
Kageyama: If you were to marry one of us boys, who would it be? And why?  
  
Reiko: Nani, desu?  
  
Chibi Ruri: -_-; Please answer the question, Reiko-san.  
  
Reiko: Anou, desu? I don't understand.....  
  
Chibi Ruri:....eh? ^^;  
  
***  
  
Ninja: What would Reiko's answer be?   
  
Bancho, Ukiya, Kageyama & Specs: Not me!!!  
  
Ninja: ^^; Well, we'll hopefully find out for sure at the next chapter!  
  
Chibi Ruri: That's it?! Ya @$$#*%^! Continue it!  
  
Ninja: I dunno.... -.-;  
  
  
--to be continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Goodbye!

The Boyfriend Game  
by: Ninja_09 & Chibi Ruri  
Chapter 3  
dedicated to: 0xxx[=============   
  
* * *   
  
Disclaimer: Gatekeepers doesn't belong to me blah blah blah... Don't sue me blah blah blah...  
  
Author's notes: I'm the worst fanfic writer in the history of the world. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. If you read it though, please review it. FLAME ME, BOMB ME, Just please review my fic! This chapter was written by me and Chibi Ruri.   
  
Sorry if the end sucks. It's cause I'm busy with schoolwork now -_-  
  
Words inside denote thoughts! ^_^  
  
* * * * DON'T READ THIS BECAUSE THIS IS TOTAL NONSENSE * * * *   
  
Ninja_09: Why do you keep on reading this?  
  
Chibi Ruri: Because I, the most beautiful and adorable girl in the world am involved here.  
  
Ninja_09: No, seriously.  
  
Chibi Ruri: What do you mean 'seriously'?   
  
Ninja_09: Whatever.  
  
Chibi Ruri: Hmph! *snaps her fingers then Ninja_09 is suddenly tied up with the telephone cord. *  
  
Ninja_09: Ya forgot the plushie!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Oh, yeah ^^;. *grabs a plushie [a Feiring one, in particular] and shoves it into Ninja's mouth*  
  
Ninja_09: Mmmpphhh!   
  
Chibi Ruri: Score again for Chibi Cutie Ruri! *flashes a v-sign*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Ruri:....eh? ^^;  
  
Reiko: Aha! I get it! Kageyama is asking who I wanna marry!   
  
Chibi Ruri: Er...you're partly right...  
  
Reiko: I wanna marry my Prince Charming! ^.^  
  
Chibi Ruri: Wrong!  
  
Reiko: But I love my Prince Charming!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Er...who exactly IS your Prince Charming???  
  
Reiko: I don't know yet! He's gonna dance with me at the ball!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Baka...   
  
Reiko: And I'm gonna wear a beautiful gown given to me by my Fairy Godmother!  
  
Chibi Ruri: i'm gonna be sick!  
  
Reiko: And we're gonna ride on a pumpkin...  
  
Chibi Ruri: -_-; We'll be back after these messages! Ninja! Please take over! (^.^)  
  
Ninja: Okay,sis! You're up for the commercial!   
  
--Commercial--  
  
Ninja: I did not direct that commercial.  
  
Chibi Ruri: You wish, ya @$$#*%3!  
  
Ninja: Whatever, just go away, it's my turn remember?  
  
Chibi Ruri: Oh yeah, well, bye!  
  
Ninja: Good riddance, burin!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Sayonara, b!%(# *disappears*  
  
Ninja: Now where were we? Oh, yes, Reiko-san! Please answer Kageyama-kun's question.  
  
Reiko: Nani desu?  
  
Ninja: *sweatdrops* Reiko-san, if you going to choose a 'Prince Charming' of your own among 'Prince' Bancho, 'Prince' Ukiya, 'Prince' Kageyama or 'Prince' Specs, who would it be?   
  
Reiko: 'Prince' Specs desu!   
  
Specs: *blush*  
  
Ukiya: Man, congratulations, "PRINCE" Specs!  
  
Bancho: Yeah, "PRINCE CHARMING"!  
  
Ninja: thank God she answered! And why, Reiko-san?  
  
Reiko: It's because 'Prince' Ukiya and 'Prince' Bancho already have their princesses! And Kageyama's only a bug desu ne!  
  
Kageyama: Bug?! What the hell are you talking about?! *looks up and is suprised to see two anntenae on his head* Ninja no baka! What the ^&*@ did ya do?!   
  
Ninja: I dunno, guess the bug gods got mad at you *snigger*  
  
Kageyama: Feh, Ninja! That's not funny!   
  
Ninja: *laughs* Sumimasen, Kageyama-kun! *snaps her fingers then the antennae disappear* Alright, Reiko, ask a question!  
  
Reiko: Hai, desu! *picks up a scroll* Specs-kun! Anou...What color do you use for your underwear? Anou...I don't understand!  
  
Ninja: *blushes* Neither do I! Chibi Ruri must've made up that question.  
  
Chibi Ruri: You d@*^ betcha I did!  
  
Ninja: -_- I thought you were gonna leave, Ruri!  
  
Chibi Ruri: Whatever. So Specs, what's your answer?  
  
Specs: *blushes* I'm not gonna answer!  
  
Girls: *blush*  
  
Chibi Ruri: If ya don't answer then, you'd have to go through the same procedure that Megumi went through!  
  
Specs: *cries* I don't wanna tell ya!   
  
Chibi Ruri: *points her finger at Specs*   
  
Specs: *backs away and holds his pants up*  
  
Chibi Ruri: You want to tell us or do you want to go through the hard way?  
  
Specs: *cries* Wahhh!!! Ukiya-senpai help me!  
  
Ukiya: Why don't you just answer the question, Specs? Megumi did, so you don't have a reason on not to do it!  
  
Chibi Ruri: So, Specs ready to tell us?  
  
Specs: *sniffles* Fine! My underwear's color is black...Ow! *an electric force attacks him*  
  
Chibi Ruri: You're lying!  
  
Specs: *hangs his head in defeat*   
  
Chibi Ruri: Tell the truth or I'll pun-ish you! What's the color of your underwear?!  
  
Specs: *sniffles* It's....it's....  
  
Chibi Ruri: Yes, what is it? *is curious*  
  
Specs: It's...it's....MAGENTA!!!! *breaks down and cries*  
  
Gatekeepers: N-nani?!  
  
Chibi Ruri: *sweatdrop* Eewww...gross....so, it's magenta, huh?  
  
B, U, K: *laugh*  
  
Ukiya: So, Prince Specs has magenta underwear! Hey, Specs, are you gay?  
  
Specs: NO!!! I'm perfectly straight! It's just that my Aunt Martha keeps on forgetting that I'm a boy!   
  
Bancho: Yeah, right Prince Charming! *snigger*  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
Specs: *face starts turning red cause of anger and embarrassment*  
  
Ninja: Okay, okay, BREAK IT UP! Specs, your turn to ask!  
  
Specs: Hai. *scowls* Oh! *grins widely and nosebleeds* Ikusawa-senpai!  
  
Ruriko: Ulp!  
  
Kaoru: I bet it's another hentai question!  
  
Ninja: I'm afraid so....  
  
Ruriko: $#!^ I hate this!  
  
Ukiya: Nani? Lemme see that! Ooh! Interesting! *nosebleeds*  
  
Chibi Ruri: Yeah, it is, now what the hell are you waiting for?! Ask the d@*^ question!!!  
  
Specs: Hai! Ikusawa-senpai, how big are your boobs? What's your bra size?  
  
Ruriko: N-n-nani?! I am not gonna answer that! Shit! What if that stupid chibi does something hentai again?! Might as well answer the dumb question than have my chest exposed to those perverts!  
  
Ninja: You have to, Ruriko-san, it's part of the rules. Sorry, even if you're my favorite character, you have to follow the rules.   
  
Ruriko: -_- That sucks.  
  
Chibi Ruri: Answer the %^@#& question!!!  
  
Ruriko: Alright, already! *deep breath* I'm a 36-B. Owowow! That d@*^ hurts!!! *she is hit again by the electric force*  
  
Chibi Ruri: You know what that means!  
  
Ukiya: Rurippe is a liar!   
  
Chibi Ruri: Yup! Ya got that one! Ruriko, please be honest now? Please? You don't want your hair extentions to be burned from the electricity, would you?  
  
Ninja: Ruriko-san does NOT have hair extentions! It's the real thing!  
  
Chibi Ruri: No, it isn't!  
  
Ruriko: Sh!t! How the hell did she know about those? Even commander doesn't know about that! Fine, I'm a 32-AA! Happy?  
  
Chibi Ruri: Ya betcha! *grins*  
  
Ukiya: Oh my God, Rurippe! 32-AA Your breasts are sooo big!  
  
Bancho: Hime?! You're a 32-AA?! WAHHHH!!!!  
  
Kageyama: First, magenta underwear,now 32-AA breasts...YOU BUGS ARE SO WEIRD!!!  
  
Specs: Hey! Don't make fun of me! *pouts*  
  
Megumi: Are you a lesbian, Ruriko? You are so stupid to make us believe that your hair and breasts are real.  
  
Ruriko: *blushes* ....Sumimasen....  
  
Ninja: Well, that's over now! Ruriko-san, please ask a question.  
  
Ruriko: Hai...Bancho-kun, what do you prefer, thongs or briefs?  
  
Bancho:....  
  
Chibi Ruri: Well?!  
  
Bancho: Anou...  
  
Ninja: Yes?  
  
Bancho [in a very small voice]: panties...  
  
Ukiya: *laughs* Looks I'm the only straight guy around here!  
  
B,K&S: *glare*  
  
Ruriko: Baka, Ukiya-kun!  
  
Ukiya: Urusai, you hair extension wearing freak!!!  
  
Ruriko: *glare* Well, ex-cuuuussse me! YOU are the gay freak, Ukiya-kun!   
  
Ukiya: Prove it, you sniveler!  
  
Kaoru: Yamete! Stop it!   
  
Ruriko: Mind your own business!   
  
Kageyama: These bugs are just so violent....  
  
Megumi:....  
  
Reiko: Nani desu?  
  
Ninja & Chibi Ruri: -_-  
  
Specs: Ukiya-senpai! Ikusawa-senpai! Please stop fighting!  
  
Ukiya: You can't tell me what to do, you magenta underwear wearing idiot!  
  
Specs: Ulp!  
  
Gatekeepers: @#&$(*@&#(!*)@$(*#@$&^!@#$&%*&   
  
Ninja: *sweatdrop* Alright, that's all folks! Marami pong salamat sa inyong partisipasyon! (Thank you very much for your participation!)   
  
Chibi Ruri: Okay bye bye now everyone! Always remember that... HENTAI RULZZZZ!!!  
  
--Ending Song--  
  
Oh Philippine Science High  
Thou stands above with thy thoughts that lift  
  
Ninja: Oops...wrong ending theme song...Anyway, thanx for reading my fic! Salamat (Thank you) for reviewing my story. (^_^) MARAMING SALAMAT!!! (^_^) Sorry if it sucks and funks. If you made it here, it means that you are a super patient person. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
